The name is master
by louddrama
Summary: in this fan fic Damon will do what he wants when he wants. there will be rape and abuse, bdsm/ bondage.
1. How it all starts

hi this is my first fan fic but i have been wanting to do this forever.

just a warning i suck at spelling and i have terible gramer.

Now that that is out of the way another warning this will get dark and crule, in this damon will do anything

it takes to get what he wants and in this case its elena.

Damon and Elena will have not met, neither have her and Stephen... she does not know anything about the supernatural...Now to the story

'why am i so stupid' Elena thought 'But why is jermey such an ass sometimes'. After hours of thinking on her long walk she found her self lost in thaught and found her self lost, She looked down at her

phone and saw that she has no signal.

'where am i' Elena thaught. She looked around and realsied she was in a huge feled that she never seen in her life she decided to turn around and walk to the nearest rode to try to flag down a car to get back to her house.

After 30 minutes of waiting for a car to show up Elena sees a light blue convertible come down the rode.

Tired of waiting she runs into the middle of the street and waves her arms in the air causing the car to stop, She walked up to the window and saw a hansom man in a black leather jacket with bright blue eyes.

"Can I help you" the strange man said with a puzzled look on his face.

"yeah, im kinda lost and I have no signal i was hoping you could tell me where i am or give me a ride" Elena said in the sweetest way possible.

"I dont really know where I am so I could just give you a ride" Said the man

"That would be great" Replied Elena as she walked around the car and opend the door and got in.

after 30 of silence Elena finally said something "In case you where wondering my name is Elena"

"Good to know my name is Damon" Replyed the man looking over with a smirk on his face, Elena could feel

him checking her out ans it was like he was not hiding it at all.

"turn left up here its the 5th house on the right" said Elena, Damon pulled up to her drive way and as Elena was about to get out of the car Damon grabbed her.

"what the hell" screamed Elena

Damon looked into her eyes and it felt like she was in a trance "you will not rember me at all, you just got lost and hiched a ride home" Compeled damon

as Elena got out of the car damnon ploted what he would do next but his main gole is to get the girl and make her his toy...

i know its short and fast but the next chapter wont


	2. Call me master

**I am writing this right after the first chapter so i haven't read any reviews.**

 **Warning this does get dark and cruel and will have rape and abuse**

i don't not own any of the the tvd characters/Series this chapter will be in Elena's pov

'why does my head hurt' I thought as i looked around my dark room quickly realizing that i wasn't in my room or in my bed. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what is going on, I took off the blankets quickly jumping

out of the bed and ruing for the door. I felt a tug on my ankle as I fell to the ground hitting my head making the pain worse. I looked down at my foot noticing a chain shackled around my ankle and attached to the wall.

"That's got to hurt" Said a strange yet familiar voice. Over a million questions flied my head, 'who is this man' 'why is his voice so familiar', 'what does he what whit me' i thought i would start with the simplest one.

"wh..where..a..am..I" I asked in fear stuttering because of the pain.

"your new home" Replied the man. Thoes words lingered in my head what the hell did he mean by my new home?

"wh..who are you" I asked slowly baking up to try and find a corner to crawl up in and cry.

"the name is Damon Salvatore... but you can call me master" Said the man while walking into the dim light. He looked familer... why does he look familer?

"Never" I scowled back at him.

"I thought you would say that, by the way nice panties" Damon smirked looking down at the black laced thong that he must have put on me when I was asleep, i realized I was in nothing but my bra and what seams to be a pare of vibrating panties.

"now this is how this will work, you will do as i say when i say it, You will never say no and you must call me Master or i will punish you and when i punish someone i don't have any mercy, understand?" Asked Damon as he flicked on the light blinding me for a second. I noded in fear of what he might do.

"Good, now get on the bed, Oh and be careful not to trip on the chain again" Demanded Damon with a smirk on his face. I did as i was told, trembling in fear i got on to the bed.

"My family will come looking for me" I said in fear but looking him straight in the eyes to look brave.

"Your 'family' thinks you left town, Now see this remote...this if gonna feel real good Elena, oh and keep your lags open" Damon said waving a small remote in his hands. He pressed a button and i closed my lags immediately. I felt an amazing sensation that i didn't know how to handle. in a blink of an eye Damon opened my lags and tied both my hands and lags to the bed posts. 'how did he do that so fast, and why do i like this' I asked myself. Damon turned the power up to high.

Struggling to hold in the moans Damon started to take off his shirt, he has the best abs iv ever seen. then he unzipped his pants letting is huge erection out of his pants. It is huge bigger, it has to be more then 8 inches long. In a blink of an eye he was sitting on my face forcing me to suck him, As i shook my head no he slapped me.

"If you know whats good for you pet you will suck"demanded Damon with the most serious face. I opened my mouth and Damon shoved his throbbing cock into my mouth causing me to gag. Doing as i am told i start to suck using my tongue and licking the sides while chocking from how big he is. I moaned around his cock cousing him to realse his load making me swallow every last drop. All this made me want him more.

"Damon please turn it off" I Bagged while trying to get out of the restraints. Right after saying this he slapped me acrose the face leaving a red mark on my cheek.

" Im sorry but I rember telling you to call me Master" He says with a scowl on his face, "im just gonna have to punish you" Damon ripped of my thong and quickly sticking his cock inside me filling me perfectly. I start struggle letting out a moan while Damon was going at an un human pace, He kissed down my chest playing with my nipples sucking and playing with each one.I felt a sting on the side of my neck 'Is he biting me?' i thought, when he looked back up there was blood around his mouth. I screamed i tried harder to get free. Damon looked me in the eyes and i was in a trance like feeling.

"Stop screaming" compled Damon, And in an instant i stopped. He trusted faster and faster "say my name" Damon demanded.

"Master" I replayed cumming all over the bed as he cumed inside me.

I looked over at him while he put his cloths back on "What are you?"

 **i hoped you liked it please leave a reply on how i can make it better i know im not that good at this yet and my spelling sucks**


End file.
